


This Reality

by PeachyBaby



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Pre Relationship, Sweet Sweet Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyBaby/pseuds/PeachyBaby
Summary: Kara looks beautiful in the dim light of the living room, soft and sweet, Sunny Danvers in the flesh





	This Reality

Kara looks beautiful in the dim light of the living room, soft and sweet, Sunny Danvers in the flesh.

They’re wine drunk on a Thursday night, well Lena is, Kara had some alien liquor that kept up with her metabolism. Lena really has too much work to not be at the office, but sitting here with Kara, watching some trashy early 2000’s chick flick, is too good to pass up.

Kara looks over and smiles. She shifts, moving closer to Lena, laying her head on her lap, facing away from the television and sighs. Sober Kara can make it through seven movies straight, but buzzed Kara gets tired quick. Lena always finds this part of the night the best, Kara makes it through a half of a movie before the liquor makes her tired and curls herself up in Lena’s lap.

“Leeena?” Kara whines, and Lena smiles at Kara’s antics, “Do you love me?”

“Of course, silly,” Lena murmurs, eyes still on the television.

“If you love me you’ll pet my hair,” Kara whines, giving her best puppy eyes from where she lays. Lena chuckles, and slips her hands into Kara’s blonde locks. Kara sighs, and mumbles out a ‘thank you’.

Kara is a vision like this, curled up on her sofa, the soft light of the television making her features defined. Her glasses have been discarded over the course of dinner, probably on the side table somewhere. Lena combs her fingers through Kara’s hair, and Kara sighs, nuzzling her face further into Lena’s stomach, and Lena chuckles at being used as a pillow. Lena scratches gently at the base of Kara’s head, and she lets out a soft moan. Kara slips her hand into Lena’s and she smiles. Lena never expected to find someone as sweet as Kara Danvers in National City.

Sometimes she imagines something more, if she’s totally honest with herself. Imagines early mornings tucked in bed, morning breath kisses, and breakfast before work. But that’s only when she feels particularly like being destructive. That reality is not theirs. Not this one at least. Maybe in another, they wake up every morning in each others embrace. Lena shakes off the thought. She doesn’t usually let that particular thought get carried away.

What she has with Kara is special. Special enough to push down feelings and pretend that this is fine. Because it is. Lena will take anything she can get. This friendship is enough. It will always be.

The movie begins to wind down, the boy gets the girl, they live happily ever after, and Kara is breathing softly in her lap. In that space between sleep and consciousness.

“Kara, dear,” Lena speaks quietly, just enough to sort of jolt Kara back to this reality.

“Mmm, is the movie over?” Kara asks, and Lena nods. Kara just laughs and presses her face into the soft of Lena’s stomach.

“I don’t wanna mooove, you make a good pillow Lee,” Kara says, and Lena laughs.

“I’m glad you think so,” Lena says, her hands still moving in Kara’s hair.

Kara sits up slowly, stretching and yawning, until she’s sat next to Lena, looking sleepy as ever, hair in a muss from being played with. Lena moves to smooth it out, and Kara smiles, and leans into the touch. Kara always does that, Lena realizes. Always leans into touch, seeks it out in any form possible. Kara’s eyes flutter shut, and Lena smiles.

“We should get you to bed, Kara,” Lena suggests, and Kara’s eyes open again. Head still nearly resting in Lena’s hand.

“Mmm, stay, it’s too late, I don’t want you driving home this late,” Lena has to stifle a laugh,

“Kara I have a driver-“ 

“Shh, take my offer, stay,” Kara says, making sleepy eye contact, “please,” she adds. Lena just smiles.

“Okay.”

And as they prepare for bed, slipping into an old college tee shirt of Kara’s, and some sleep shorts, brushing their teeth, and sliding into bed, Lena smiles.

Maybe waking up together is in this reality after all.


End file.
